


Colour

by my_chemical_kermit



Series: Random One Shots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bully, Frank p.o.v, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, School, Short, Soulmates, colour AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_kermit/pseuds/my_chemical_kermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very short little oneshot cause I've always wanted to do a soulmate au</p><p>When ever two soulmates touch eachover they see colour for the first time and before that it's all black, white and grey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour

I've been waiting my entire life

All I've ever seen is black, white and shades of gray

I've heard such wonderful things about seeing colours

They're apparently the most beautiful thing you'll see, well next to your soulmate

I'm afraid though

Afraid that I mightn't like my soulmate

The mightn't like me

That we would grow to hate eachover and the colour would fade

Afraid that I've passed them and I'll never know

I just wanted to meet my soulmate and see colour 

But I suppose I have plenty of time, I am 16 after all, I'm still at school 

I'm still at school with the assholes who hated me

Only a few people my age have actually met their soulmates so I guess it would make sense that I haven't met mine

But I'm worried I never will 

I'll be seeing black, white and gray forever

These are all thoughts as I walk up to school 

I hate school

Then again I don't think anyone does 

I walked over to my locker, opening it 

"hey tiny"

Said a voice behind me

I turned around to see a taller boy behind me, his hand clenched in a fist 

And it annoyed me to think it but he was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen

And that was a problem

I'd never seen the boy before

He was either new or I'd never seen him because of my lack of social life

When I had turned around the taller boy had looked both taken aback and stunned

"I d-don't have any money please don't h-hurt me," 

I stuttered, praying he wouldn't hurt me

"I won't," said the boy 

He then slowly reached out and touched my shoulder

As soon as he touched my shoulder I nearly screamed, as everything I saw was flooded with these things I couldn't describe

Black, gray and white were replaced with bright colours that I could only describe as breath taking 

I backed away and fell against my locker

The boys mouth was wide open, his eyes, too, wide open in shocked

"did you see it too?"

He said, holding a hand out to pull me up

I took the hand and almost let go again as my veiw was filled with colour

"oh good god," 

said the boy

"I'm Frank," I said, 

"Gerard," He replied

"and I believe we should get to know eachover," 

Gerard added, extending a hand to me, I took it as we walked away, abandoning the school


End file.
